Harry Neville Drabbles
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Fluffy, and cute written for one of the most neglected pairings in Harry Potter fanfiction. Harry/Neville


Harry/Neville Drabbles

I do not own Harry Potter

Warnings- Fluff, slash and some slight AU

_Fire_

Word Count- 132

Harry's life has always been on fire, whether it be the raging sea of hormones or the fiery rage that came from wanting to stop Voldemort. He even looked somewhat like fire, his once pitch black hair had been streaked with red and gold stripes in his wild hair, his emerald green eyes that had once been hidden by his glasses were now open to the world displaying the fire within, because Hermione found a potion to cure it. Having glasses can get you killed. So when Harry fell in love with Neville he assumed their relationship would be very much similar to his past ones, hot passionate sex and heated arguments. Imagine his surprise when, for the first week they simply lay next to each other feeding off the other's heat.

_Earth_

Word Count-129

Neville had been told by Harry many times that he smelled…Earthy. Which Neville supposed was fitting, because a herbologist did work with plants. But Neville also thought it was fitting because he tied he lover, Harry down to Earth. While he loved Harry, it was no secret that he wasn't the most practical man about town and was often prone to going off on wild adventures, near death experiences (which he now managed to have ever month, instead of year since becoming an Auror) and being easily fascinated by mysteries that often lead to the near death experiences. And no matter how many times Ginny told him to just, give up. Go find someone who wouldn't leave me and go gallivanting off to save the world, he couldn't. Because he knew though he tied Harry down to Earth, Harry made him feel higher than the heavens.

_Air_

Word Count- 183

Harry loved flying, everyone knew it. Neville hated flying, and everyone knew it.

"Come on Nev, what's the worst that could happen?" Harry potter asked, he was seated on his broom a few inches of the ground holding his hand out for Neville to take, his green eyes twinkling.

"We could fall and die," Neville said wryly, "It's not like it has never happened to you."

"Ah, but it has never happened to me when I have taken a recreational flight," Harry said smoothly, a small smirk on his full pink lips. Neville knows that he is doing this so he'll be distracted. Slimy Slytherin. "If you come… I'll make it worth your while…"

"And what do you mean by that?" Neville asked his voice cracking slightly.

"Have you ever _been _with someone in mid air?" Harry asked, looking at Neville like he was undressing the man's tall frame with his eyes.

"No… I can't say I have," Neville said his own lips curling into a smile.

"Well then Mr. Longbottom it is time I educate you." And with that, they were off.

_Water_

Word Count- 269

Harry wasn't afraid of water… He just had a great deal of respect for it. After nearly drowning in fourth year he had become rather weary about the liquid, and to him this was a perfectly natural reaction. The only problem he encountered was when his boyfriend Neville needed to get plants from the lake, and since he is the only one of them who can swim it is expected that he'll be the chivalrous boyfriend he normally is and fetch it for him. The only problem, he didn't want to.

"Alright Harry, it should be to either the left or right of any bolder once you sink below 400 ft. ok?" Neville said handing him a vial to put 'Gilly Root' which had varying degrees of potions and medicinal purposes.

"You got in Nev… Are you _sure _we can't just summon it?" Harry said trying to pull of 'big tough boyfriend' even though he was the more petite of the two.

"Awww is Harry scared?" Neville said mockingly unknowingly hitting upon the very subject.

"Of course not! Why would you think that! I am not scared of some stupid lake! I can handle this!" Harry said bordering on hysteria.

"Of course hun," Neville said rolling his eyes. "I'll ask dobby to get it."

"I can do this!" Harry said pushing his multi-colored hair out of his face. He looked determined, as he cast the buble head charm on himself and tried to jump in. "I can't do this…" he said weakly.

"It's ok, there is always next week," Neville said exasperatedly, giving the slightly slimmer man a kiss.

_Green_

Word Count- 94

Green is a color that has always dictated his life, from the bright green eyes that caused his father to fall in love with his mother leading to his very existence. Or the intense green light when his parents were killed, and when he killed Voldemort. Or even the green of his own eyes that caused Severus Snape to save his life on multiple occasions. But when it came down to it green was still his favorite color because of how beautiful Neville looked was basked in the green light of the green house.

_Brown_

Word Count- 143

Neville's eyes are brown; he was born with brown eyes and will die with brown eyes. Boring brown is what he called them… Up until he fell in love with the Great Harry Potter, than everything changed. He gained a new appreciation for the color brown, not only because Harry's skin always held a slight tan of very light chocolate milk, but also the way Harry would look into his eyes and he would just _know._ Know what? You might ask, and Neville has an answer for that too. He knows that he loves Harry, he knows Harry loves him. He knows that Harry wants someone to rely on; he knows he wants to be relied on. He knows that Harry is much to prideful and himself… not prideful enough. But one look into those eyes and brown seemed so much more interesting.

_Black_

Word Count-144

Harry's hair was raven black before he added different colors. And not for the reasons people at school thought, it wasn't to look cooler, or to distinguish himself from his dad. It was because he felt colorless. Black reminded Harry of death, carnage, war, hatred. Everything he tried to forget when the war ended, so he logically went with Gryffindor colors. He had seriously been considering green and red, but changed his mind because he didn't want to look like a permanent Christmas decoration. But sometimes in the blackness of night he can remember how nice it was to be able to blend into the night, and then he looks at the sleeping figure next to him. His face visible because of the small lights in the room reflecting on the bright gold and red in his hair, and he doesn't feel so bad.

_Kiss_

Word Count- 181

Prior to their relationship they had very different experiences regarding kisses. All Harry's kisses prior (whether it be men or women) were hot, lust filled and a means to and end, most of those kisses ended with naked bodies and began with lots of booze. Neville was always softer, sweeter than Harry (or at least Harry says he is) and his kisses were soft, loving, tentative and sweet. He kissed people when he felt he was close enough to kiss someone and he only slept with people he loved. So when they started going out, their kissing styles clashed… as did their personalities. Now not to say they didn't get along or that their kisses weren't fantastic, it was just different people. When they first kissed it had been interesting, Harry roughly crashed their lips together passionately, his talented tongue swept across his bottom lip. Neville had been swept up by the passion, as he often was with Harry. But their second kiss was soft, and sweet. Initiated by Neville it had been shy and loving. As was their relationship, soft and sweet and hot and passionate.

_Confidence_

Word Count- 170

Confidence was one of the few things that came easily to Harry Potter; he could speak in front of a crowd, motivate the troops and admit to having feelings for both men and women. Becoming one of the first wizards ever to be bi-sexual, he hadn't always been confident but he had always been comfortable in his own skin which drew people to him. Like moths to a flame. Neville was shy, and around new people stuttering, he didn't give off a sense of charisma but he gave off a strong feeling of love and compassion which always impressed people he was introduced to. It was this that caused Harry to fall in love with him, just as it was Harry's confidence that attracted him first. But even as Harry was extremely confident and people assumed he was the dominant one in their relationship, they were wrong. Harry liked nothing more than to let Neville call the shots in the bed room, because we can't be confident ALL the time.

_Reasons_

The Reasons why I love you Neville Longbottom

You snore, not some quite delicate snore either. It is loud, grumbling snore that used to keep me awake at night

Your stomach is amusingly sensitive… enough said

You spent half an hour on your hair before every major event… only to have it ruined by certain activities later…

You didn't talk to me for three days after I got my first tattoo

And piercing

You read to me when I can't fall asleep

You still practice dance moves with an invisible partner

Sometimes you slip out of bed to say good night to your plants (Its cute, I swear)

You read Nora Roberts novels, and cry at the 'beautiful endings'

You say "I love you," every morning


End file.
